Haunted
by Lady Kyuumu
Summary: With the discovery of a special hidden talent found only in some types of children, the war against the Enjeru has come to an end. AU. Please review
1. End of War

            "Hehehehe!" A group of children laughed and spun around together in a circle, giggling and playing as if nothing was wrong. "Your turn Inuyasha!" A little girl laughed, throwing a bright red ball towards the indicated little boy.

            He caught it, also laughing. "Great throw, Kikyou!" He called, bouncing the ball. At a small cough, he looked up to see the latest addition to Seitaka Orphanage, Kagome. "What do you want, Kagome?" He grumbled, bouncing the ball and looking as if he didn't care.

            Covering her mouth with her tiny mittened hands, Kagome coughed slightly, to get the phlegm out of her throat. She smiled vaguely at the other small child. "Can I play with you all?" She asked pleadingly.

            Kikyou came over and turned her nose up into the air. "Why should we let you? You're nothing but a-a-a jerk and a stupidhead!" She stuck her tongue out, blowing a big rasberry at the poor girl. "Plus, you're sick!"

            Kagome took a step back, her lip trembling. "You big meanie!" She cried, slapping Kikyou in the face before taking off into the smalla grove of trees that surrounded the schoolhouse. "I hate you!" She called back behind her, stumbling forward.

            Inuyasha stood speachless, never having heard Kikyou use such language around the new girl. Of course, all the other kids were wary around the new ones, but to go to such length as Kikyou had to Kagome was downright unfriendly and mean. He shrugged it off, chucking it up as jealousy. "Girls are stupid," he muttered, never realizing Kagome heard him.

            "I-I can't believe those kids could be so mean to me!" The young girl wailed, sitting on a cold ahrd bench near the front gate.

            "Excuse me, but are you Kagome Higurashi?"

            She looked up to see a young man, but still an adult, holding his hand out to her. "Y-yes." She answered, blinking away her tears.

            He smiled as she took his hand. "I am Sesshoumaru Sutoomu. You may call me Sesshoumaru-sama," he grinned, but it was a cold and empty smile. His amber-like eyes gazed down at her, and she shuttered. "I'm here to take you back with me."

            Perking up a little, Kagome jumped off the bench happily. "You mean you're going to be my new daddy?" She chirped.

            She shook his head and led her back to the schoolhouse, directing her towards the front office. "You are a very special child, Kagome. One that we need in the military to gain the upper hand against the Enjeru. You have the ability to withstand their awesome power; you might even be able to fight them." He gripped her small hand harder, hurting her. "I'll take you back to the base, where you'll undergo intense training to pilot the Mechas we have standing by, specially equipped and built for children like you." He looked down at her and smiled.

            "You mean I'm going to go kill those monsters that killed my mama?" She asked almost inaudibly.

            Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Yes. You will kill them. You will fight, under my orders..."

            **) Ten years ago, the Earth as we know it came to an end with the appearance of a celestial being. It was the first Enjeru, but it turned out to be a blood-thirsty monster, bent on destroying the humans that had 'invested' the world. A war then started to defend ourselves against the Enjeru, but many people died in the process. Children were left abandoned, crying over the loss of their parents. With the discovery of a special hidden talent found only in some types of children. The 'talent' had to be nurtured in order for the child to use it for the rest of his or her life. Only, the children refused. Also, there was one special talent that eluded the humans, but not for long. The finding of Kagome Higurashi, the first Miko to come into the military's hands, gave the upper-hand to the humans. Then the rest came when the first dedicated herself to the battle. The last Enjeru are being destroyed one by one, slowly but surely, and life continues... (**

~~~~~!!!!# Haunted #!!!!~~~~~

            The sounds of bombs being dropped and planes flying overhead permeating the air, the ten Miko's sat in their designated seats inside the helicopter, chattering away except for one. Every now and then, one of the other's would glance over at her and frown, before resuming his or her conversations.

            The silent teenager, the first Miko, sat with her legs spread, hands resting together between the knees in a semi-relaxed position. The gray military-issued flight suit tailored to fit her every curve did nothing to enhance the beauty that was trying so hard to come out. Her long black hair was combed back into a bun, secured with a pair of sharp red hairsticks that could be used as a source of weaponry. Her pale face was unblemished, never having seen a single pimple or blackhead. Her bust was not too big, but not too small, which she didn't like at all.

            "Kishi-Bojin," a melodious voice called, waking her from her reverie. "We're getting ready for departure in the Mecha units," a young girl whose nametag read Rin Sagara, smiled when she handed the teenaged girl a wristband with a lethal-looking needle on the inside of the black leather. "This is the newest version of the Imeraz. It doesn't have to be taken orally, but rather is injected in small amounts via this bracelet." She explained, helping the girl to strap it on with nary a wince. "Also, General Sesshoumaru has ordered that your Model 042 "Miraculous Crossbowman", be equipped with a newer Point Cannon and P-019 Rocket, not to mention a new weapon designed by the Vipers, called Kusanagi."

            "Like the National Treasure?" The girl asked quietly, finally speaking for the first time since take-off. The nine other Miko's all glanced at her, for her strong voice carried even over the noise outside.

            Rin nodded. "Yup. It's a sword-like weapon, but the blade isn't energy like most. It's actually made out of a new alloy that was discovered in a deceased Enjeru," she smiled as she finished hooking up all the necessary equipment that the other girl would need for the upcoming battle. She stood up and prepared to leave, but turned around at the last second. "Be careful, Kishi-Bojin." The other girl whispered, her eyes sad.

            The Miko nodded, standing in sync with the others and walked over to the mecha that had served her well in the past. She raised a hand to it, carressing the steall hull and skin lovingly. It was a big bigger then the biggest human, so it was more like a bodysuit. Climbing in would have been a pain for the other Miko's, but not to her. She'd been trained long enough to know the precedures by heart.

            When the green light flickered on after the door closed in on her, the girl moved her hands around in the steel-gloves, the pads of her fingers typing in the password for her Model 042. "Confirm voice recognition." The flashing black and green screen in front of her read.

            "Kishi-Bojin." She said dully, but forcefully.

            "Access approved."

            Then the light inside turned off as the outside monitor turned on. She glanced around patiently for the others on her team to get ready in their mechas, sighing as she did so.

            "Kishi-Bojin!" A masculine voice chimed through the intercom, shocking her but she didn't show it outwardly.

            "General Sesshoumaru-sama," she confirmed, nodding when at the corner of her screen a picture flashed open, revealing the silver-haired head of the general. "What are the orders, sir?"

            His picture smiled coldly. "Our operators have confirmed that this mission shall be the last, but it will be the hardest, Kishi-Bojin, so be careful," he warned, but they both already knew it was only formality; she knew each risk she took with the mecha. "The leaders of the Enjeru are hidden in Saiseki Park located east of Mouko high school in Izumo."

            She nodded, not even gasping when the bay doors opened beneath her, sending the Miko unti down onto the earth below. "The final battle has begun," she whispered while the final Enjeru emerged from the line of trees that were lcoated in Saiseki Park.

Is this real?

            Shouting a battlecry, the first Miko charged forward, followed closely by the other nine Miko's. All of her memories were forgotten in the heat of the battle, all of the pain and suffering. Only one fierce thought remained: destroy the Enjeru.

Is this trully me?

            She slashed through the tough steel-like bodies repeatedly with her Kusangi sword, her speed exceding that of her comrades. She was indeed the strongest.

What is this power that courses through my veins?

            'What is this power?' The Enjeru the first Miko was currently attacking wondered past all the pain it was recieving. 'How come I cannot force myself into her mind? Is it a mental barrier that is far beyond our technology?'

Why do I feel this way...

            High in the air with the metal hull of the helicoptor protecting him, Sesshoumaru watched the ensuing battle with semi-amazement. "Kishi-Bojin has always amazed me when she fights," he said aloud. "The real test shall ensue when it comes time for her to go back to being a normal girl..."

I have to fight...

            Gritting her teeth, the Miko reeled from the shockwave generated by the Soniaxe of her opponent. "Damn you!" She screamed, charging forward again, heedless of the scrapes and dents in her outer-armor.

He told me so...

            Hearing a scream through the link with the other Miko's, the first turned in mid-charge to see the second, Isora, being run down by an Enjeru. "Damnit, Isora! Use the Chaosdisk! The Chaosdisk!"

But what comes after?

            Sighing with relief when the second Miko destroyed her opponent, the first turned back to hers and nearly fell from the shock to see it was gone. She flicked her sensors on to scan the battlefield, not wanting it to escape. When the bleep confirmed its position, she cursed like a sailor. "Shit! It's above me?!"

What will become of me then?

            Growling, she activated her booster pack and rocketed into the air and stopped before the Enjeru before it could reach the helicoptor. "You're fight is with me, Enjeru!" She screamed, her Point Cannon ripping through the flesh with ease.

I've always been alone...

            'This human is trully amazing,' the Enjeru thought, blocking another one of her attacks with it's armshield. 'She continues fighting, no matter what problems arise... she is trully one of the shikon no tama's guardians.'

Afterwards, will I still be alone?

            Feeling the charge of Imeraz coursing through her veins at the prick of the needle in her wrist, the first Miko's muscles spasmed as they grew larger, resulting in her mecha's strength increasing tenfold. She cringed as the pain of her muscles growing increased. She groaned, closing her eyes against the dots playing in front of them. 'Use your Talent, Kishi-Bojin,' a voice within her mind demanded viciously, driving her muscles into obediance. 'It is time.'

Only in the heat of battle am I trully useful.

            "It is time," Sesshoumaru whispered.

I don't want to be a burden.

            "It's time," Rin whispered fearfully, watching the girl she'd come to be fond of taking the intense pains she knew her to be going through.

I know what I must do.

            'It is time,' the Enjeru thought with relief, knowing the end was near.

I fight not because I have to, but because that is the only thing I can do.

            Her eyes snapping open, the pupil's shrank into tiny dots, the beautiful chocolate brown enveloping the whole. "It is time!"

Please God, help me to find my way in life besides this path.

            The battlefield was flooded with bright light, piercing and loud. It spread out within a hundred mile radius, everything being engulfed by the intense celestial light.

I am myself.

            Groaning as her eyes opened, the first Miko glanced around, taking in the simmering corpses of the Enjeru, the abandoned mechas, the people standing near her. She sat up slowly, looking around. First Rin clapped, joined by the crew, then the general, and then the rest burst into applause, smiling at her with admiration.

Not anyone else.

            "You did it, Kishi-Bojin!" They exclaimed, but the applause died seeing her haunted look. Rin stepped forward. "What's wrong, Kishi-Bojin? We won..."

            The girl smiled sadly. "Please... call me Kagome."

~~~~~!!!!# End #!!!!~~~~~

I hope you liked it! I had a hard time writing it, so review please! I don't know if I should continue this, but I'll let you reviewers decide if it can be a series or not. Also, if it becomes a series, we can find out what happened to the rest of the gang and how Kagome ends up after the war! Also, please disregard the Izumo thing about the high school. I don't know the area well, so I just made it up. Meaning: DON'T GO TO JAPAN IN SEARCH OF MOUKO HIGH SCHOOL!!! Well, Lady Kyuumu signing off!

Post-Story Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, so please don't sue. I need my money to travel to Japan and get into Tokyo U.


	2. New School

            "You did it, Kishi-Bojin!" They exclaimed, but the applause died seeing her haunted look. Rin stepped forward. "What's wrong, Kishi-Bojin? We won..."

            The girl smiled sadly. "Please... call me Kagome."

            **) Kagome was once a girl whose life held only one meaning, and that was to destroy the Enjeru to protect mankind. But now that the last are dead, she must return to being a normal teenage girl. Wondering what will become of her, she is now given her own dwelling and requried to go to school, although she had learned as much as she could between battles to pacify her boredom. What will become of her now that she has no other sure purpose? (**

                        ~~~~~!!!!# Haunted #!!!!~~~~~

            Glancing momentarily at the golden plaque by the school that read simply Mouko Public High School, Kagome adjusted the school-issued bookbag across her shoulders so that she would be able to see where she was going.

            After the Miko's had been disbanded, she had decided to take up residence right there after the last battle, figuring that nobody would be able to recognize the lonely child from before if she stared here instead of going back to her birthplace of Tokyo. Of course, her moderator Rin had to come with her just in case her Talent went out of control again.

            "Hey, 'Yash!" A black-haired boy yelled, running past Kagome, not even apologizing when he bumped into her. "Wait up, 'Yash!"

            The ex-Miko looked past him and gulped, identifying the two other teens that had stopped for the black-haired boy to catch up.

            "You're too slow, Miroku," Inuyasha laughed, punching his friend in the arm. "Kikyou and I were way ahead of you by the time to got motivated enough to get out of bed!"

            "Were you with another girl last night, Miroku?" Kikyou asked slyly, knowing the answer.

            The boy grinned broudly, puffing out his chest. "Not many girls can resist my charms!" He proclaimed, taking a Superman pose of flying.

            Kagome sighed, adjusting the weight of her bookbag again and atempting to walk past them without notice. Unfortunately, luck was not on her side that day.

            "If you're so good at getting girls, then why don't you try it on that one? If you are successful, I'll give you twenty thousand yen." Inuyasha challenged, pointing to Kagome. He hadn't even noticed that she had stopped and stared at them with an emotionless face.

            Miroku just grinned, trotting off to do so. "Better have my money ready when I get back!" He called, jogging up to the girl. "Hello, my lady. I have not seen you around here before, are you new?" He asked, taking her hand in his and smiling down at her.

            Her mask of indifference slipped, the anger in her eyes sending sparks at the poor man. It came every time somebody tried to touch her; she would get so mad, so bitchy, that the moderator Rin had to inject her with a few drops of Imeraz. "Don't touch me you bastard!" She screamed, yanking her hand out of his and hitting him with her bookbag. "DON'T EVER TOUCH ME!!!"

            "Kagome!" Rin yelled, rushing up beside her. "What the hell are you doing?!" She snapped at the angered teen before kneeling down next to the black-haired boy Miroku. "I'm so sorry, sir, for the way she treated you." She apologized, standing up and yanking Kagome's arm, jabbing a needle in it. "I can't let you go anywhere without this, can I, Kagome?"

            The other girl felt calmed instantly, her Talent settling back to sleep as the Imorez allowed for the girl to control it.

            Rin sighed as she helped Miroku up, glancing at Kagome then the other two quickly. 'Just Kagome's luck to get the most powerful and uncontrollable Talent's out of the series,' she though sadly. Out loud, she said, "Come on, Kagome! You're going to be late for you're first day of school!"

Is this real?

            Kagome shook her head, the thought echoing throughout her mind.That always seemed to happen whenever the Imorez was injected into her system. 'Stupid Imeraz...'

            She continued down the walk towards the front doors of the school, followed closely by Rin, never noticing the strange looks she was recieving from Inuyasha and Kikyou.

            'I swear I know that girl... and Kagome is such a familiar name; why can't I remember who she is?' Inuyasha wondered to himself. He shook his head as his girlfriend Kikyou tugged on his arm.

            "We'll be late for school unless we hurry, Inu-chan," she cooed, kissing his cheek.

            Inuyasha shrugged, but still started running with Kikyou close behind him. No matter how fast he ran, he would always make sure she kept up with him, but she was slow.

            At the school, Kagome had just stepped into the principle's office when the bell rang. Both she and Rin jumped, for it sounded like one of the endless drills they'd performed during the war. They looked at each other and Rin shrugged.

            Kagome nodded and looked at the attendance lady, who was tapping her pencil impatiently. "Name please?"

            Kagome snapped her feet together, taking the pose that was most familiar to her when being introduced to a new person. "Higurashi Kagome, ma'am." She saluted, ignoring the snort the lady gave her.

            "Here's your transcript, Higurashi," she told her with indifference, handing her a piece of paper for the teacher and her schedule. "Your classroom is 2-B, okay?"

            Kagome didn't wait to give the woman an answer, but had already taken the paper and left the room, prompt as her life so far had dictated. She arrived at the room in less then three minutes, though, unfortunately, Rin was panting by that time.

            She glanced back behind her and smiled minutely, for the first time in a long time. The ex-Miko was actually kind of glad that General Sesshoumaru had ordered Rin to stay with Kagome as long as was needed for the girl to learn to control her Talent fully. The smile was soon wiped from her face when the door slid open, the teacher appearing in the doorway.

            "You are the new student, I presume?" He asked, a slight malicious tint to his voice.

            Kagome straightened and held her shoulders rigid. She handed the paper to him, her face a mask of indifference. "I'm Higurashi Kagome, sir." She said calmly.

            He nodded and smiled coldly. "Come on in and we'll introduce you to the class, shall we." It was a statement, not a question.

            Kagome walked in after him, followed by her moderator, and stood in front of the class without really seeing them. She would never admit it, but she hated being put on the spot in front of more then three people.

            "Class, settle down. We have a new student," the teacher was saying, leaning on his podium. "Instead of me telling you about her, let's let her speak first," he said jokingly, motioning for Kagome to speak.

            She only looked at her companion, but she just sighed, nodding. The other girl nodded curtly, giving her attention back to the class. "My name is Higurashi Kagome. I just moved here from... out of town," she added, not really knowing what to say.

            "Any questions?" Rin asked for her, not wanting to be rude or anything.

            A boy raised his hand, as did others, but his was first. Rin pointed to him and he smiled at her. "Yeah, let me ask you this: is she special ed or soemthing? 'Cause why are you here?"

            The whole class laughed, but the only two not laughing were Kagome and Rin. THe ex-Miko waited for them to quiet down before explaining. "She is here to make sure I don't kill any of you. I'm sure you've heard about the war against the Enjeru, haven't you?" She asked, but didn't really care if they did or not.

            They all looked at each, but they still didn't believe her. Another boy raised his hand and asked a question. "Are you from the military or something? I heard one of the Miko's settled down here after the war; is that you?" He asked a little too excited.

            Rin put her hand on Kagome's shoulder, shaking her head.

            Kagome nodded. "I cannot answer that question," she said.

            Then, finally, a silver-haired boy raised his hand, gaining her attention. She almost gasped aloud when she recognized it as Inuyasha; and beside him was Kikyou. He grinned at his classmates. "Hey, weren't you at the Seitaka Orphanage ten years ago?"

            Kagome froze instantly. He did remember her... and that would pose a problem; she did not like the fact that her past was catching up to her, even after ten years of being pushed away. She carefully schooled her face and nodded curtly. "I was; though that is none of your concern."

            The class laughed, finding something funny that she didn't understand. She just sighed and looked to the teacher for instruction, but she was a little pissed off when sdhe found that he, too, was laughing at her.

            He quickly gained his composure, clearing his throat so the rest of the class could follow suit. "Settle down class, settle down." He sighed as they quieted hesitantly. He glanced about, looking for something. "Okay, Sango, raise your hand," he said as he quickly looked back at Kagome. "You'll be sitting behind her, Higurashi, so go sit already."

            Kagome obeyed, shuffling to her seat hurriedly. Rin left after she was sure that Kagome was going to be okay for the rest of the day.

            "Hey," the girl sitting in front of her, Sango, whispered, drawing her attention. "Nice way to put down Inuyasha." She winked, giving her a thumbs up before returning her attention to Mr. Onigumo.

            For the first time in years, Kagome felt a warm feeling in her chest that made her smile warmly for a second. 'Maybe regular high school will be good for me...' she thought, not noticing that her talent had come back. Although, it was more sedated then usual.

I am no longer alone...

~~~~~!!!!# End #!!!!~~~~~

Okay, so how did you like chapter 2 of Haunted? I liked it, but it was a bit hard to get out. Anyways, I'll explain a few things right here:

1. Inuyasha was adopted, and so was Kikyou, a couple days after Kagome was taken away to be trained to fight against the Enjeru. Yet, they still don't trust her after all these years.

2. In chapter 1, I said that Kagome's Talent went out of control, but not exactly. The Imeraz she takes actually helps her to control it more, but it also helps to bring it out of its shell. Kagome is still a rookie in Talent, really.

3. The reason why Kagome doesn't liked to be touched is because she never was close to anybody except for Rin, who actually kind of grew up with her. Also, it's a kind of psychological problem from always being in constant battle.

4. Kagome was dismissed from the military along with the other Miko's because they had served their purpose.

5. Rin lives with Kagome so she can keep Kagome's Talent in line until the ex-Miko learns to master it.

And anything else I missed explaining, please tell me to, okay??? Anyways, I'll be signing off now!

Post-Story Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but you can ask Rumiko Takahashi if you want to own them.


End file.
